A Crusnik's Love
by Kadaj19
Summary: This is a love story for Abel Nightroad, Cain Nightroad, Tres Igus and Virgil... this is a 4-way love story aka all the above characters that don't belong to me... duh XD with oc's ok. BTW it's M cause of swearing but there will be 'stuff' at some point.
1. Info

**A Crusnik's Love – A Trinity Blood Love Story – Info**

**I decided I'm going to write a Trinity Blood love story cause I was looking for Cain stories and I could not find one so I'm making my own. This is not just a Cain love story it's also an Abel and Tres love story and before you think 'omg she's a three timer' there are three different characters okay lol anyway onto the info…**

* * *

**The Vatican Leaders**

Name: Alessandro XVIII

Codename: Pope

Age: --

Born: --

Power: -- Human

**Name: Francesco Cardinal di Medici**

**Codename: Duke of Florence**

**Age: --**

**Born: --**

**Power: -- Human**

Name: Caterina Cardinal Sforza

Codename: Duchess of Milan

Age: --

Born: --

Power: -- Human

**

* * *

**

**AX Agents**

Name: Abel Nightroad

Codename: Crusnik 02

Age: 972 (looks 18)

Born: Created 2088 AD in London, United Kingdom

Power: Nanomachine - Crusnik

**Name: Aeron**

**In her human form she has blue hair (like Grimmjow from Bleach), her eyes are the same colour, she wears a long black coat, white short shorts XD, a white top... I think I can't see it very well, a hell of a lot of belts, purple/white leg warmers and brown shoes. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Trinity Blood Pictures they are all in there)**

**In her angel form she has pink/silver hair, pink eyes, 4 red/silver wings, a red sword, red/silver boots and a white/pink/black dress. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Trinity Blood Pictures they are all in there)**

**Codename: Faith Guardian (Has a star birth mark on her left cheek that is crimson)**

**Age: 192 (looks 18)**

**Born: Sent Down in 2868 AD in Londinium, Albion**

**Power: Diamond Storm – Fallen Guardian Angel**

Name: Aerona

She has long silver hair, pink eyes and she wears a blue/black/white dress. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Trinity Blood Pictures they are all in there)

Codename: Hope Guardian (Has a star birth mark on her left ankle that is half yellow and half black)

Age: 100 (Looks 17)

Born: Sent Down in 3045 AD in Londinium, Albion, Born in 2960 AD

Power: Telepath - Fallen Guardian Angel (She does not change appearance when in her angel form, she just has black wings)

**Name: Esther Blanchett**

**Codename: The Star of Hope**

**Age: 15**

**Born: 3045 AD in Londinium, Albion**

**Power: None but she's very good with a shotgun – Human**

Name: Hugue de Watteau

Codename: Sword Dancer

Age: 28

Born: 3032 AD in Antwerp, Four City State Alliance

Power: Sword Art – Human

**Name: Kate Scott**

**Codename: Iron Maiden**

**Age: 29**

**Born: 3031 AD in Albion**

**Power: AX Battle Airship – Iron Maiden II – Human/Hologram**

Name: Shikyo Blanchett

She has orange hair, blue eyes, she wears a short black/purple skirt, short black shirt with a purple tie, a studded belt, a purple/black arm warmer on her left arm with a studded bracelet, a black fingerless glove on her right hand, a chain bracelet on her right wrist, and a purple spiked bracelet at the top of her right arm. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Trinity Blood Pictures they are all in there)

Codename: The Star of Faith (Has a star birth mark in the same place as Esther but purple)

Age: 17

Born: 3043 AD in Londinium, Albion

Power: Vectors – Human

**Name: Tres Igus**

**Codename: Gunslinger**

**Age: 24**

**Born: Created 3036 AD**

**Power: Gun Assault, Tactical Simulation – Battle Android**

Name: Vaclav Havel

Codename: Know Faith

Age: 39

Born: 3021 AD in Bohemia

Power: Invisibility/Camouflage - Human

**Name: William Walter Wordsworth**

**Codename: Professor**

**Age: 37**

**Born: 3023 AD in Albion**

**Power: Variety of Inventions, Sword Art - Human**

Name: Leon Garcia de Asturias

Codename: Dandelion

Age: 29

Born: 3031 AD in Hispania

Power: Combat Tactics, Demolition Specialist – Human

**Name: Noelle Bor**

**Codename: --**

**Age: --**

**Born: --**

**Power: Visual Empathy - Human **

**

* * *

**

The Department of Inquisition

**Name: Brother Petro**

**Codename: Knight of Destruction**

**Age: 26**

**Born: 3034 AD**

**Power: Enhanced Strength and Speed – Human**

Name: Sister Paula

Codename: Lady of Death

Age: 24

Born: 3036 AD at Krakow

Power: Statistics Sufficient to be an even match to most Methuselah – Human

**

* * *

**

**The New Human Empire**

Name: Seth Nightroad

Codename: Empress Augusta Vradica, Crusnik 03

Age: 962

Born: Created 2098 AD in Quebec, Canada

Power: Nanomachine – Crusnik

**Name: Mirka Fortuna**

**Codename: Duchess of Moldova**

**Age: --**

**Born: --**

**Power: -- Human**

Name: Ion Fortuna

Codename: Earl of Memphis

Age: 15

Born: 3045 AD

Power: -- Methuselah

**Name: Astharoshe Asran**

**Codename: Duchess of Kiev**

**Age: --**

**Born: --**

**Power: Spear of Gea Bolg – Methuselah**

Name: Süleyman

Codename: Duke of Tigris

Age: --

Born: --

Power: Ring of Solomon

**Name: Tsunami Barvon**

**She has long black/blue hair, the same colour eyes, she wears a black dress with a purple tie and belt. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Trinity Blood Pictures they are all in there) **

**Codename: Duchess of Luxor**

**Age: 22**

**Born: 3038 AD**

**Power: -- Methuselah **

**

* * *

**

The Rosenkreuz Orden

**Name: Cain Nightroad**

**Codename: Crusnik 01**

**Age: 972 (looks 18)**

**Born: Created in 2088 AD in Berlin, Germany**

**Power: Nanomachine – Crusnik**

Name: Isaak Fernand von Kämpfer

Codename: Magician, Panzermagier

Age: --

Born: --

Power: Lost Technology, summoning monsters from another dimension, several spells for attack and defense – Methuselah

**Name: Dietrich von Lohengrin**

**Codename: Puppet Master, Marionettenspieler**

**Age: 18**

**Born: 3042 AD in Germanicus**

**Power: Wires that seal and control a victim's action and preception, expert on Lost Technology which is very rare in the Trinity Blood Universe – Human**

Name: Radu Barvon

Codename: Flame Sword, Flammenschwert, Baron of Luxor

Age: 15

Born: 3045 AD

Power: Pyromancy – Methuselah

**

* * *

**

**The Kingdom of Albion**

Name: Mary Spencer

Codename: Bloody Mary

Age: --

Born: --

Power: -- Human

**Name: Virgil Walsh**

**Codename: Count of Manchester**

**Age: --**

**Born: --**

**Power: -- Methuselah**

Name: Vanessa Walsh

Codename: --

Age: --

Born: --

Power: -- Methuselah

**

* * *

**

**Other Characters**

Name: Lilith Sahl

Codename: Crusnik 04

Age: --

Born: --

Power -- Crusnik

**Name: Count Gyula Kadar**

**Codename: Marquis of Hungary**

**Age: --**

**Born: --**

**Power: -- Methuselah**

Name: Wendy

Codename: --

Age: --

Born: --

Power: -- Artificial Fairy-Like Methuselah

**Name: Peter**

**Codename: --**

**Age: --**

**Born: --**

**Power: -- Failed Experiment **

**

* * *

**

**Well I hope you like the character info… and all the normal characters which you probably already knew about if you have watched all the episodes not like Hannah and Jo who are probably reading this right now HIIIIIIIIIII!! Lol anyway I will write part 1 of this story once I've written part 7 of my Bleach story so bye for now…**


	2. Chapter 1 The Star of Sorrow I

**A Crusnik's Love – A Trinity Blood Love Story – Part 1 – The Star of Sorrow I. City of Blood**

**Yo I know in one of my quiz memos, either bleach part 6 or something else I don't remember lol, I said that I was not going to do the 1st part of this quiz until I did part 7 of my Bleach story but I could not do that because I lost my usb pen and it had my Bleach story on but I still have my story on my computer (I'm on my laptop). So I'm going to do the 1st part of my Trinity Blood story so here is part 1… oh and just so you know if you have not seen episode 3 of Trinity Blood GO WATCH IT NOW!! And if you don't know where you can find them you can go to these sites: , , , , and maybe more but I cant think of any lol…**

**Aerona's Prov**

Me and Esther went to Count Gyula mansion to pick up the new Priest of our church… well Esther's church. When we arrived Esther knocked on the door and told the weird old man that we were hear to pick up the Priest. He told us to wait here while he went to get the Priest. A few minutes later the Count and the Priest came down the stairs. "I am Sister Esther Blanchett and this is Aerona. We have been sent here to escort Father Nightroad to St. Matthias."

"I am very pleased to meet you Sister Esther, Aerona." Said Father Nightroad.

"Really? The pleaser is all mine Father Nightroad. Shall we go then?" Esther asked and just after Nightroad walked towards us. We then left and went back to the church. As soon as we got back Shikyo made the Father some food. He then started eating. "I'm sorry about the bread and porridge Father. They were all we had to offer you." Esther said as the Father stuffed his face.

"No need to apologise Sister to an empty stomach even the worst food tastes divine" Father Nightroad said and the he realise what he just said was rude. Just as he said that Shikyo walked in followed by Aeron. Shikyo looked really pissed.

**Alrighty peeps change of prov and wow that man can eat a lot! Lol…**

* * *

**Shikyo's Prov**

I was in the kitchen with Aeron when I heard the new Father criticize my food. I went straight into the room and slammed my hands on the table. "So my food is horrible?! Well since it's so bad you can go without it then can't you!" I shouted as I picked up the food and started to take it away.

Anime tears started falling down his face, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it the way it came out. Your food is really nice. Please bring it back." Father Nightroad begged. I then left the room while completely ignoring him and leaving Aeron in there with Father Nightroad, Esther and Aerona. "Who was that and who are you?" He asked looking at Esther and Aeron.

"The girl who just took your food is Shikyo, she is Esther's sister. And I am Aeron, Shikyo's Guardian Angel." Aeron said as I walked back into the room.

"So your Shikyo's Guardian like Aerona is Esther's Guardian?" Father Nightroad asked.

"Yup" Aeron answered smiling.

I was still pissed so I grabbed Aeron's arm and dragged her towards the door, "We are leaving. I don't want to stay here with HIM anymore." I said as we left.

Once again here's a change of prov…

Abel's Prov After Esther and Aerona showed me to my room I tried to sleep but I couldn't. For some reason I could not stop looking at her when she was in the room and I could not stop thinking about her where she was gone. Apart from the fact that she took my food I was starting to really like her. Since I couldn't sleep I decided to get dressed and go for a walk. I was walking down a hall when I herd someone talking. "Gyula has ordered his Military Police Force to find Colonel Lattikar's killer but they have no evidence and there is absolutely nothing tiring you to the scene." Said a man that was standing in front of Esther, Aerona, Shikyo and Aeron. "We will hit Gyula next," Esther said. "Are you sure your up to this?" The man asked. "Of course we are. We have already started and there is no reason for us to stop now" Said Aeron "Okay. Take him out like you did Lattikar." The man said and stopped talking noticing that I was watching. They all turned to face me. Well here we go again changing prov XD… Shikyo's Prov

Father Nightroad walked a few steps towards us, "I don't understand," He said. "Did you guys kill someone?" He asked.

"Well duh" Aeron said.

"Someone had to avenge Bishop Laura," I said moving to stand next to my sister.

"This isn't any of your business Father. Stay out" Dietrich said moving to face the Father completely.

"And you are?" Asked Father Nightroad.

"Dietrich von Lohengrin." Dietrich said before be interrupted by Esther.

"His parents were killed by Gyula's men. He knows what it's like to lose someone to that monster. He's helping me and my sister. We could of never got to Lattikar if not for him." Esther said.

"They what about us we helped!" Aeron and Aerona shouted at the same time. But we ignored them.

"Is that so?" Father said.

"Esther let me kill Gyula he trusts me I can still get close to him" Dietrich said.

"He has a point you know" Aeron said butting in again.

"No we are going to do this," I said looking at Dietrich.

"Wait! This is wrong," said Father Nightroad.

"Don't try to stop us" I said stepping forward.

"You can't follow this path."

"Oh for fuck sake he's going to go all religious on us," Aeron said.

"I know what it's like to lose loved ones, loss is never easy. I also know what its like to want justice for those we have lost however vengeance is nothing but an endless cycle all it creates is more pain and suffering. Think about the loved ones you've lost, how would they feel about your course of action. Wouldn't they rather you light a candle then curse the darkness." Father Nightroad said.

"Oh for gods sake shut the fuck up!" I shouted getting extremely pissed. Just as I said this Dietrich ran past the Father and opened the doors of the church. As soon as he did bright lights were shining through the doors and into the church. In front of the lights were Gyula's Military men. When Dietrich noticed and went to move it was too late they started shooting and killed Dietrich.

"Dietrich no!" Esther screamed as she ran up to the church doors. Me, Aeron and Aerona also joined Father Nightroad at the entrance.

The man who had told the men to fire walked towards us and said, "There is nothing you could of done." The men then aimed their guns at us, "Esther Blanchett and Shikyo Blanchett you are here by arrested for the murder of Colonel Lattikar." They then arrested me and Esther.

"Hey! If you arrest them then you're arresting me too!" Shouted Aeron putting her hands in front of her so she could be taken as well.

"Yeah! Me too," Said Aerona.

"Wait! If you are going to take them then I insist you take me as well," Father Nightroad said.

"For gods sake! Why are you coming!" I shouted at him.

"Don't use the lords name in vain and because I'm your new friend" Father Nightroad said.

"Oh great!" I said sarcastically. Just as I finished talking they started burning down the church. Esther screamed for them to stop but they did nothing. "Oh Shit!" I cursed.

"What?" Aeron asked.

"They burnt my fucking clothes!" I shouted.

"And mine," Aeron said with anime tears rolling down her face.

Okay peeps that's it for this part…

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it and now I'm going to watch FMA (FullMetal Alchemist) lol cause it's awesome hehe… anyway bye bye and please message or rate or both or none I don't really care but it would make me happy if you did lol (Except for you Hannah cause your on msn lol :D)…**


	3. Chapter 2 The Star of Sorrow II

**A Crusnik's Love - A Trinity Blood Love Story - Part 2 - The Star of Sorrow II. Hunter's Banquet**

**Yo my lovely quiz readers. I have good news my friends found my usb pen woohoo. Me being a twat put my usb pen in my friends bag (we have the same bags)… anyway since my friends found my usb pen I can write part 7 of my story as soon as I get it back yay lol… so here is part 2 of my Trinity Blood story as you can tell by my title lol…**

**Shikyo's Prov**

After Gyula's men burnt down the church we were taken to Gyula's house. Me, Abel, Esther, Aeron and Aerona were all forced to sit around a rather large table with Gyula sitting at the head. As soon as we had all sat down he started talking, "You humans despise us don't you?" Gyula asked while dropping a capsule into his drink.

"Well at the moment I do! YOUR STUPID MEN BURNT MY CLOTHES!!" I shouted. I was pissed. He had burnt my stuff, I was stuck in this room and worst of all, that strange Priest was in here too and it was driving me mad.

"Someone has a bad temper," Gyula said smirking.

"Hell yes I do," I replied.

"Why did you burn St. Matthias. You said yourself that the church was necessary for governing humans even though you hated it. You said it gave them hope," Father Nightroad said completely ignoring the fact that I was in the middle of an argument.

"There is no longer any need to give them hope. The church decided to break the rules so they must accept the consequences," Gyula answered also ignoring me.

Esther was just sitting there with her dead down ((Xemnas: Emo child… sorry I felt this was necessary to say lol… anyway carrying on)), "Murderer." Esther said putting her hands on the table and standing up.

"And how are you any better then me Sister. The only real difference is that your plains ended in failure. Did you really think that you, your pathetic sister and those two Guardians' as you call them could really kill me?" Gyula asked.

"Hey! I'm not pathetic and they are Guardians', very bad ones, but they are still Guardians. We don't just call them that for the shire hell of it," I said standing up.

"Thank you," Aeron said. "Hey wait I'm not a bad Guardian."

"Oh yes you are. You two don't protect us very well cause if you did we would not be here with these to idiots," I shouted pointing at the Father and Gyula.

Suddenly Gyula slid a gun across the table, which caused us to stop arguing and look at the gun. It stopped it front of Esther. "Go ahead and pick up the gun, you want to kill me for revenge don't you. So take it." Gyula said.

Esther moved her hand to pick up the gun when Father Nightroad grabbed it, "I'm not going to let you do this. You mustn't kill. Not one soul has ever been redeemed by violence…"

"Oh here we go again," Me and Aeron said together making Aerona laugh slightly.

Father then aimed the gun a Gyula, "The star. You know how to use it don't you?" Father asked.

"Okay. I'm lost," Aeron said.

"So am I," I said sounding confused.

"I see. So your more then just a humble Priest," Gyula said running towards Father Nightroad. Father shot a Gyula but he quickly dodged the bullet and punched Father Nightroad. Sending him flying across the room. Just as he did that Esther ran and grabbed the gun. She then shot at Gyula but once again he dodged. He moved quickly behind Esther and grabbed her hand that was holding the gun.

"Let her go!" I shouted charging at Gyula. He knocked Esther out as I tried to punch him but he moved. Aerona also tried to punch him but he managed to knock her out too. Aeron formed a diamond in the shape of a dagger she then tried to stab him but he grabbed her arm moved it to behind her back and knocked her out too. I tried to use my vectors. My four vectors came out of my and went towards Gyula. I tried to hit him but he moved behind me and knocked me out.

**Okay change of scene lol…**

* * *

**Still Shikyo's Prov**

When I finally woke up I noticed I was in a big pink dress and it was absolutely horrid. I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and saw that Gyula was just staring at me. "YOU GOD DAMNED BASTERD! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME AND PUT ME IN THIS FUCKING PINK DRESS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted trying to sound as nasty as possible.

He still just stood there. Cause of my shouted I had woken Esther and Aeron Up. Esther was sitting on the chair that was next to the one I was sitting on, while Aeron was tied to a near by pillar with Aerona and Abel, who were still asleep. "WHY THE FUCK AM I TIED TO A PILLAR! GRR LET ME GO DAMN YOU AND YOUR WEIRDNESS!" Aeron shouted trying to escape.

Esther stood up and came to stand next to me. ((Xemnas: okay I'm not going to describe the whole star of sorrow stuff cause I can't be bothered so if you have not seen episode 4 of Trinity Blood I suggest you go and watch it cause as I said I'm not going to explain it)) By the time Gyula had finished explaining to us about what happened to his wife and about the Star of Sorrow, Father Nightroad had woken up. "No… you must not kill anymore." Father Abel said.

"Shut up. You just site there and watch the show, in which I mean the collapse of the Vatican, while you two come with me," Gyula said pushing us into an elevator.

"HEY DON'T LEAVE US HERE YOU SELFISH VAMPIRE!!" I herd Aeron shout as the elevator started going down.

"Where are you taking us asshole?" I asked moving away from him. I did not want to be next to that vampire.

"You'll see," was all he said.

Just as he said it the elevator had stopped. We were now inside some sort of huge computer room. "Yay computers," I said sarcastically. He walked up to the main computer and started to do something. "I have a question. Why the hell do we have to be here while you do this? I mean it's not like we can do anything helpful down here, apart from kick you ass,"

"Just shut up," he said as he continued to type, then a map appeared on the big holographic screen. "Now I am going to attack you nice and slow," He said as I looked at him weird.

"You do know that you talk to yourself and that talking to yourself is one of the five signs of madness, right?" I asked still looking at him weird.

"I'll first start with Albion," He said ignoring me as he moved a target over Albion.

Esther then ran towards him to try and stop him from attacking Albion. "Stop!" she screamed as she tried to stop him.

"Get off of me!" Gyula shouted as he hit my sister and sent her flying towards me.

"How dare you hit her!" I shouted as I ran towards him and punched him hard in the face. Just after I hit him he hit me back and sent me flying into the wall. I stood back up and went to help Esther stand.

Suddenly there was an explosion near us and on the screen it shown where the explosion was. "Why is the Eastern District Ablaze?" Gyula asked sounding confused. The target on the map then started aiming for other parts of Rome and The Empire. "What's going on?! What's wrong with the program?!"

"The program works just fine, Your Lordship," Said a voice. Just after the voice had finished talking appeared a holographic image of Dietrich is a huge chair and now wearing different clothes.

"Dietrich?" Gyula said starring at him.

"My little program activates with the initial shot. No one can stop the Star of Sorrow now. It will systematically envelop the world in flames… precisely as planned. It would go to waste to be used as your toy, Your Lordship, Esther and Shikyo, I see you two are there, too. So the two revenge-bent fools are together… You were all so easy to use. All I had to do to trick you was say I wanted to help you get Revenge. I enjoyed playing dead, Esther." Dietrich said… more like wrote a speech.

"Are you finished?!" I asked now pissed off. "I think we all get the point big mouth!"

"What the hell are you scheming?!" Gyula asked.

"Oh great here we go again," I said as Dietrich was about to talk again.

"Unlike your crude ideas for revenge, our work actually has a much grander goal." Dietrich said.

**Yay change of prov… finally lol…**

* * *

**Aeron's Prov**

After Esther, Gyula and Shikyo had left we just sat there in silence. It was really boring. Suddenly I heard gun shots and then a dude smashed through the window:

"The 'Star' activated 760 seconds ago. The 8th Brigade was annihilated… 433 seconds ago," The dude said.

"Is he a robot?" I asked looking at the Father and that dude/robot.

"Tres is a Battle Android," Abel said as Tres shot at the ropes tying us to the pillar.

"Oh right, same difference," I said as me and Abel stood up. Aerona was still knocked out.

"What shall we do about her?" Abel asked looking at Aerona.

"Just leave her she will find us when she wakes up. I'm going to find Shikyo," I said running towards the elevator.

"Tres take care of them and look after Aerona," Abel commanded as he followed me.

"Positive," Tres said as he went onto the balcony and started to shoot at the men below him.

**Okay changing prov again…**

* * *

**Shikyo's Prov… Again**

"But it's Not so bad, Your Lordship. You did want to massacre the Terrans, after all," Dietrich said.

"Now I see, your plan is to use the Star of Sorrow to plunge the Empire and the Vatican into another war!" Gyula said.

"No duh, aren't we clever," I said sarcastically.

"Wonderful! Absolutely correct!" Dietrich said.

"Who are you?" asked Gyula.

"Well who do you think?! What are you blind, it's Dietrich… Hello get with the program!" I shouted getting angry. I swear Gyula was born stupid or maybe he's just slow either way he's a twat.

Once again everyone ignored me and Dietrich started talking again, "Esther I absolutely adore you. You come up with excuses for killing people when all you're doing is murder."

"You're pathetic! I never wanted war!" Esther shouted.

"No? Then, since I adore you so much, I'll tell you the magic words. 'With flames, we shall renew the world.' This is the self-destruct code. Input it and the Star of Sorrow will explode. Go ahead and try it if you think I'm lying. Assuming no one gets in your way, of course. Well bye," Dietrich said aiming that last part at Gyula.

Once he had gone Esther ran towards the computer and tried to put in the self-destruct code, but she was stopped by Gyula who grabbed her arm and threw her back. "The Star of Sorrow is my wife's legacy! My Hope! I will not let anyone destroy it!" Gyula said.

"Get over it! You are being used, he just said that! Now let Esther destroy the Star!" I shouted trying to get him to back down.

"I knew I should have killed you both when I had the chance," as soon as Gyula said this blue/black spike thingy came out of this sleeve. He was just about to stab Esther when the Father and Aeron arrived. He charged at Abel and stabbed him.

"Abel!" I screamed. 'Why the hell did I just scream his name? Argrr I'm so confused! Get a grip I hate him who cares if he dies… but I do care… wait what am I saying?!' I thought to myself. Abel grabbed a hold of the blade pulled it out of his chest and threw Gyula into the wall.

Aeron had ran over to me and Esther, "Are you two ok?"

"No, we're dead what does it look like to you?!" I asked cause I was stilled pissed for many reasons.

"Where did that strength come from?! Me, stopped by a Terran?! Impossible!" Gyula said as Abel walked towards us while completely ignoring Gyula.

"Esther, please take care of the Star!" Abel said. He then turned around and removed his glasses. Once he did this his hair came undone and stuck up. Also his eyes went a crimson colour:

"What the fuck! Bad hair day!" Aeron said laughing really really loud.

Abel started walking towards Gyula, "I herby place you under arrest for murder and civil disorder. I advise that you surrender at once."

"Never! I will never bow down to the likes of the Vatican!" Gyula shouted as he sent more of those blue/black daggers flying at Abel. They did not last long because they were instantly cut. A pair of black wings had come out of Abel's back. He then made a huge weapon appear:

((Xemnas: I know not a very good picture but the only other ones I could find were of the manga version soz peeps anyway you get the point its big and spikey… like his hair XD lol… carrying on…)) Gyula tried to attack Abel again by charging at him but it failed. Abel used his weapon to cut though Gyula's blue/black daggers and cut off his right arm and left leg. ((Xemnas: haha… soz XD))Gyula was sent flying into the wall along with his detached arm. He slid down the wall and was now just sitting there. He looked up at Abel, "Why didn't you just kill me?" Gyula asked.

Abel was now standing in front of him and was back to normal, "My job is to stop the star not to take people's lives."

Esther had managed to get type the code into the self-destruct thingy. ((Xemnas: I have no idea what the name for that code box thing is… wait code box maybe it's self-destruct code box… maybe not ok then I don't know XD soz again)) "What he said it would stop the star! Why has it not stopped?!" Esther asked.

Abel came over and looked at the screen, "Esther where did you get this from?" He asked.

"Dietrich said these words would stop the Star," I said interrupting.

Abel started to type and then did a voice code thingy. He done some more complicated stuff that I did not quite follow and was able to destroy the star. "What happened?" Asked Esther.

"The Star has been destroyed," Gyula said. We all turned to face him. He had gotten his arm out of the wall and then stabbed himself with it.

Esther went up to Gyula and sat near him, "Why?" She asked. We followed Esther and stood near them both.

"I refuse to be sent to Rome and be killed by the Inquisitors," Gyula said.

He then started saying stuff about his wife and what he did wrong ((Xemnas: I'm not writing it cause 1. I think it's lame and 2. I'm not into the whole sappy shit XD soz lol)) Ether held him in her arms as he died. She started crying when he died, "Oh please! He's dead, get over it!" I shouted. I mean I hated that Methuselah and I could not care less.

"That's not nice. She is your sister, you're supposed to comfort her when she needs you," Abel said looking at me.

"You've got to be kidding me, I'm barley nice to anyone is case you have not noticed," I said back.

Abel sorted out all the stuff with Gyula and we all decided to go to Rome with Father… well Esther, Aerona and Abel were all for it but me and Aeron weren't. We were out voted 3 to 2 so we all went to Rome with Abel.

**…**

* * *

**Here's another picture lol and I hope you liked it, and please message or rate or both cause I really like hearing from the few people who read my quizzes as I said last time… well I think I said that last time I don't know anymore lol anyway I hope you liked it and the next part should be out at some point but first I'm writing part 7 of my bleach story that I've already started… so bye bye…**

* * *


	4. Chapter 3 Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow

**A Crusnik's Love - A Trinity Blood Love Story - Part 3 - Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow**

**Yo… I don't really have anything to say so here read lol… I was half way through typing and thought of something I need to say if you read this for Abel the love have already started lol, if your reading this for Tres you will be starting as soon as Tsunami enters which will be when Radu enters, if your reading for Cain and Virgil they will be coming in later… I might try and think of something or some way for them to come in earlier but I don't know yet ok…**

* * *

**Shikyo's Prov**

As you know from last time we were heading to Rome. Once we had arrived on the train we were walking through Rome and we came to a big building. We walked up to the gates but were stopped by one of the guards, "Sorry, No unauthorised personnel may enter."

"Unauthorised? What are you talking about I'm not unauthorised," Abel said.

"What's going on?" Ester asked.

"Haha he's unauthorised," I said as I laughed at him.

"It's ok, it's just a misunderstanding, don't worry about it," Abel said. "Now look here Mr. Guard, I assure you that I am part of the Staff."

"Alright," The guard said as he backed down a bit. "Then show me some identification."

"Aaahhh Yes, My ID," Abel said as he put down his bags. "Just a moment. Let me get that for you, it's err…" Abel starting searching all of his pockets.

"Haha he's lost it," I said while once again laughing at him.

"Now where have I put that silly thing," Abel mumbled.

"Father," Esther said.

"Hey wait don't tell me you're starting to doubt me too! I'm telling you the truth I do work here! Sometimes I feel like I never stop," Abel said.

"You really don't work here do you?" I asked as I started to go into even bigger fits of laughter. This was just so funny.

"Fine, whatever just find it quickly ok," Ester said looking away from him. "Everyone is starting to stare at us."

"You never change do you Abel," I heard someone say.

We all turned around to look at a woman, "Miss Noelle." Abel said.

"I thought it might be something like this, I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble," She said as she winked at the guard.

She then got out a card with her picture on it and showed it to the guard, "Right, you're good to go."

"Haha, thanks Noelle," Abel said.

"It's nice to meet you," This new person said as she smiled at Esther. "You must be Sister Esther Blanchet."

"Yes Ma'am," Esther said as she bowed her head slightly.

"And you must be Sister Shikyo Blanchet right," Noelle said.

"I'M NOT A NUN!!" I screamed as I went to attack her, but I was held back by Aeron.

Noelle didn't really respond, "I'm Sister Noelle Bor, a comrade of Abel's."

"You're an AX Member?" Esther questioned.

"Don't let her appearance fool you, she is quite powerful," Abel said.

"We'll see about that!" I shouted and tried to attack her. Once again I was held back.

"Come on Lady Caterina is waiting for us," Noelle said as she started to walk off.

"Hey! Don't we get introduced?" Aerona shouted but was ignored by everyone. We all followed Noelle into the building and into a room. When we entered there was a woman sitting at a desk with someone standing next to her.

We all stood in a line, in front of her desk, "Admiral work on your latest mission Father Nightroad. I'm looking forward to reading another one of your interesting reports." The woman said.

"Err, yes, of course," Abel said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"And Sister Esther, Sister Shikyo-"

"I'm not a nun!" I said as I got annoyed.

"You should not talk to her Eminence like that," Esther said scolding me so I stuck my tongue out at her.

"-The Ministry of Holy Affairs welcomes you. Be strong and you will help us save the world," She finished and ignored my comment.

"Yes I will do my best," Esther said.

"Yeah yeah, well that's all good but when are we coming into this?" Aerona asked.

"Oh you two must be Aeron and Aerona right?" Caterina said.

"Yup," Aeron said.

"Well, Esther is wearing appropriate clothes but you three need proper uniforms," She said looking at Me, Aeron and Aerona.

"Your Eminence, with your permission I would like to give our new members a tour of the vicinity," Noelle said.

"Very well, Havel, go with them and inform the Professor on the matter we discussed and about their new clothes," Caterina said. ((Xemnas: just so you know The Professor now designs the uniforms lol))

"As you wish your Eminence," Havel said as he put his hand over his chest and bowed.

We then left the room, "Do you think it was alright to leave Father Nightroad in there like that?" Esther asked.

"They haven't seen each other in a long time so I'm sure they'll have a lot to talk about," Havel said.

((Xemnas: okay in the episode there is a lot of explaining about the Minister of Holy Affairs and I'm not writing it all so get over it lol… besides you should know all of the details unless you have not seen the episodes then I sagest you watch them… I swear I have already said you people need to of seen the episodes so there :p lol))

We soon arrived at a door. Noelle opened the door and looked inside, "Professor! Professor are you here?" Soon after she said that we heard a bang and dust was everywhere. "Again," Noelle said as she sighed. "Same as always."

"William we are letting ourselves in!" Havel said as he walked past us. "You've made quite a mess of this place haven't you?" He said as he looked around and then looked down behind the desk. "Are you alright, Professor?"

The rest of us walked into the room, "This place it's so-" Esther said as she was cut off by the Professor getting up out of a huge pile of books. "I-I'm sorry you startled me." Esther said.

"A lot of things startle you," I said.

"There there all better, I am William Walter Wordsworth at your service," He said as he sat behind his desk. "So who are these people, I don't think I've seen them before."

"This is Sister Esther, Shikyo, Aeron and Aerona," Noelle said.

"Oh new comers, welcome. I'm William Walter Words- wait I just said that didn't I," the Professor said smiling and we all laughed.

"If I may I need to speak to you, we seem to have a problem concerning Father Watteau. Also Shikyo, Aeron and Aerona need uniforms," Havel said.

"Hugue is making trouble again?" The Professor asked.

"The opposite. Actually he's been far too quite, it's been almost 4 months since we last had any contact," Havel said.

"Hmm, I will sort out the uniforms for them and I think we all know, once he sets his sights on something that boy comes blink to everything else," The Professor said.

We were all kind of confused and Noelle looked at us, "Sorry, Father Hugue de Watteau, one of our fellow AX Members. I'm sure you will get a chance to meet him someday but right now, well, he has seem to of gone missing for the time being.

"Oh, that's terrible. Do you think something happened to him?" Esther asked.

"For his sake, I hope so," Noelle said.

"At any rate, it occurred to me that you might have an invention of some sort that could be useful in a situation like this," Havel said.

"Hmm, I know just the thing," The Professor said as he raised his eyebrow and smirked. He then reached down behind his desk and pulled out a machine thingy.

"I see William but what in heaven's name is it?" Havel asked.

"I thought you would never ask," The Professor said as he chuckled. He pulled a leaver, "As you may know all substance emit characteristic, low frequency magnetic ways. This is true for biological organisms as well; every living thing resonates at a unique infrasonic frequency, a bio magnetic signature if you will. So I created this simple device which can analyse and identify these very signatures and there by determine a person's exact location."

"Okay, I'm really confused," Me and Esther said at the same time.

"I think it would be best if we stand back," Noelle said so we all moved to the far end of the room. He turned a dial and as soon as he did the machine made a hell of a loud noise and there was a huge rush of wind going around the room.

"What's happening?" Havel asked.

"Well this is odd, the last time I tested this machine it worked perfectly. I was able to catch Abel ((Xemnas: haha sorry I found that funny XD)) buying some sweets while he was on duty." The Professor said looking kind of confused himself.

"For the love of God-" Havel said but was cut off by a very angry, very loud see-through Nun.

"ENOUGH! SILENCE THAT HORRIBLE THING!!" She shouted. The Professor pretty much just shit himself, moved back in his chair and his machine made a bang and started to smoke. ((Xemnas: haha machines can smoke lol XD don't ask lol)) Esther was standing too close to the machine at the time it went bang and was sent flying into one of the book shelves.

"I thought we were under an electromagnetic wave attack, but it seems this was your doing, Professor!" The Nun shouted.

"Well erm… hello Sister Kate, it's a lovely afternoon isn't it," The Professor said changing the subject. "How have you been?"

"Drop the act you're not charming your way out of this one. What was that awful noise? Were you trying to knock out my radar? Is that it?" Sister Kate asked.

"Err… that's absurd the Iron Maidens radar would not be disrupted by something like this," The Professor said. ((Xemnas: damn I am getting fed up of writing that))

"Don't test me William, I mean it!" She said.

Esther rubbed the side of her head and looked up at Sister Kate, "What the… that woman," She said and pointed at Sister Kate. "I can see right through her."

"And you only just noticed," Aeron said sarcastically.

"This thing seems to happen far too often with you! Ever heard of reason, I would of expected an agent of Albion to have more sense!" Sister Kate kept shouted, while completely ignoring the rest of us.

Sister Noelle sighed and said, "So this is the first time your seen Sister Kate, I take it."

"No need for alarm she is also an AX Member. She serves as captain of the Battle Ship, Iron Maiden," Havel said.

"So is that where she's from, Albion?" I asked.

"Yes, that's right. As a matter of fact Kate and William hail from Albion originally. They have known each other for a very long time," Havel explained.

"Oh right," I said.

**Okay I'm skipping a bit okay…**

* * *

**Shikyo's Prov**

Me, Esther, Aeron, Aerona and Noelle left The Professors room and went out to sit down. We were sitting there when someone came with tea and put it on our table.

"I'm sorry if The Professors carelessness caused you any trouble today, since he refuses to admit the error of his ways, I've sent this special tea as an apology on his behalf. Signed Sister Kate Scott," Noelle read from the piece of paper that was brought as well as the tea.

"One of the few real perks of being an AX Member, Kate's herbal teas are to die for," Noelle said. "Tell me, have you two ever been to the Kingdom of Albion?"

"Nope, but that's for asking ALL of us," Aerona said sound ticked off.

"Sorry I didn't mean to exclude you," Noelle said.

"Yeah yeah," Aerona said.

"We have not been there-" Aeron said but I cut her off.

"Our father is from Albion but as Aeron said we have not actually been there," I said.

"Don't worry, in the not too distant future you will see Albion with your own eyes," Noelle said.

"Sister Noelle," Tres said as he walked towards our table. "The Professor sent me to escort Shikyo, Aeron and Aerona to his office."

"Okay, why don't you three go with him and we will stay here?" Noelle said.

"Okay, Esther we'll see you later," I said as we got up to leave. We followed Tres to his office.

Once we had arrived Tres left us, "Oh hello, welcome back," The Professor said. "I have finished your uniforms, here you go." He stood up and handed each of us our new clothes. "I'll show you to your rooms," He said as he showed us the way. ((Xemnas: okay just so you know, I'm not sure if the AX Members have rooms at The Ministry of Holy Affairs but they do now XD)) We all went into our rooms and changed into our clothes.

Shikyo wears the clothes in the next picture but she does not have the yellow thingy on her head, wear the clothes are red they are now gold and she also has the tattoos that are still red. Also she wears the jacket but its black not red.

Aeron wears the clothes in the next picture. Where it's pink it's now gold, where it's black it's now white and where it's white it's now black. Also I noticed that in the info I didn't say that the girl in the next picture is what Aeron looks like when she goes into her angel form apart from her hair goes black and her eyes go red. Also I forgot to say that in her normal form her eyes are the same colour as her hair.

Aerona wears the clothes in the next picture but where it is white it's now black and where it's blue it's now gold.

After I had finished getting changed and waited for Aeron and Aerona to come out of their room. The Professor had left us to change, soon they came out and we all went back outside to meet up with Esther and Noelle. When we got there Esther was nowhere to be seen and Abel was now here and Noelle looked kind of worried. "They where is Esther?" Aerona asked.

"We don't know she's gone missing," Noelle answered.

"What! Is she really missing?! Where the h-" I shouted but was cut off.

"Hey here I am, sorry I got lost on the way back," Esther said as she ran towards us.

"Esther, I was starting to get worried," Noelle said.

"To be honest I get lost on these grounds all the time, the layout here is just so complicated," Abel said.

"Really but when we arrived here earlier you said you know Rome like it was your own back yard," Esther said.

"Oh, I don't remember saying that," Abel said.

"Liar!" I shouted. Just as I said this Noelle elbowed Abel in his side causing him to fall over.

Tres, who had escorted Esther here, went towards Abel and said, "Father Abel Nightroad, requesting damage report."

**Okay as you might know if you have seen episode 5 that's where it ends and that's where I'm ending it sorry…**

* * *

**Okay I'm sorry this part was not very interesting but it needs to be there… I think… oh I don't know anymore XD. Anyway I'm sorry it's shit and I'm sorry it took me forever to write this part when I said I would be posting it like forever ago, I had art coursework that need to be done and textiles coursework and it's been piling up and I've been getting stressed, depressed and pissed off and I don't think you would like my story parts when I write them while being stressed, depressed and pissed off so once again I'm sorry… bai bai…**


End file.
